


(The Second) First Date

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: The Brood AU [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: It’s a first date. Kinda. Maybe. Almost.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Brood AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	(The Second) First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce has visited a few times between Whole and this. Dick, Jason and Tim are either doing some hero-ing or like, at jobs or something. I may write a part two about the date but not sure yet. Also shameless self-promo: If you like what I do, or want to support me further, please check out [this post](https://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/612887201884307456/patreoncommissions) to learn more about it! It’d mean literally everything. :)

Clark fixed his tie in the mirror, wondering if he was overdressing, or looked too… _nerdy_.

“So, I mean…” Damian hummed. Clark glanced at him in the mirror. He was flopped across Clark’s bed, staring at the ceiling. His cat was flopped across his chest, and Cassandra, who was lying against the pillows, had her feet dug under his back. “Did he _call_ it a date?”

Clark snorted. “I mean…he didn’t say that word specifically, I guess.” He loosened the tie a little bit. “Why?”

“Well…I mean.” Damian repeated, but didn’t return his gaze in the mirror. “If he didn’t _call_ it a date, then I don’t see why I can’t come.”

“…Damian.” Clark sighed, turning around. He glanced at Cassie. “Do you think this matches?”

Cassandra turned her head thoughtfully. “Hm…no. Too much.”

Clark nodded, and unknotted the tie.

“We talked about this, kiddo.” Clark returned his attention to Damian. “Bruce and I…just need to catch up.”

“So do we.” Damian pouted. “I mean…I haven’t seen him since I was a baby.”

“I know.” Clark swore. He glanced up when Cassandra lifted her hand, motioned for him to unbutton the top few buttons of his plaid shirt. “And you will. I promise, you’ll have full access to him.”

Damian looked up.

“Just…” Clark gave him a defeated grin. “Not today.”

Damian scoffed, and dropped his head.

“Like, okay.” Clark looked back to the mirror. “He didn’t ask me on a _date_ , specifically. But he did ask me _out_. That’s the same thing isn’t it? The kids still call it that these days?”

“…I guess.”

“And besides. I just.” Clark sighed. “In case the conversations go…somewhere you kids shouldn’t hear.”

And Clark meant violence. He meant that they may start talking about Bruce’s traumas, the Court of Owls, the evil that kept them apart.

But sweet, innocent Damian took it to mean:

“I know about _sex_ if that’s what you mean.” Damian informed him. “And I think Jason has condoms if you need them.”

Cassandra gasped a laugh and clapped a hand over her mouth. Clark felt the heat rising up his neck and across his cheeks.

“So, if that’s what you’re worried about then I think we’re fine.” Damian decided. “And that means I can come along.”

“No, Damian, it’s…” Clark laughed nervously himself. “Who talked to you about this?” He mumbled. He saw Cassandra shrug in the mirror. “Sorry, bud. Not this time. But soon. I _promise_.”

Damian huffed, hiding his face in Alfred’s fur.

“Well then if you two are going to _bang_ then get a hotel room.” Damian murmured harshly. “Don’t come back here.”

“I am definitely having a talk with your older brothers…” Clark breathed. “Please don’t be too upset, kiddo.”

“Who said I’m upset?” Damian grumbled sarcastically. “…So what are you two planning to do?”

“Dinner, I think.” Clark said. “Maybe a walk before or after, through downtown. I don’t know. I don’t think we really planned anything.”

“Hm.” Damian responded. He peeked out over Alfred’s flank. “…Did you miss him a lot?”

“I did.” Clark returned softly. “Not as much as you though, I bet.”

“…Do you think you’ll get married this time around?” Damian asked. Clark blinked, and turned around.

“You didn’t get to…last time.” Cassandra agreed. “Maybe…maybe one of you propose today?”

“Ha! Not today.” Clark laughed. “But, I mean…never say never?”

Damian and Cassandra looked at each other.

“…Would you two… _want_ us to get married?”

Cassandra nodded, and Damian shrugged.

“It’d make it easier for us, I suppose.” Damian explained. “Both dads under on roof. Everyone together.”

“What city?” Cassandra asked. “Bruce would…come here?”

“Well, maybe if we do propose to each other tonight, I’ll ask him.” Clark smiled with a wink. Then he leaned over, tickling Damian’s side, planting a kiss to his cheek as he squirmed. “Now, come on, I think I hear his car in Smallville.”

~~

Bruce slowly pulled up the drive, glancing to the body sitting on the front steps.

It was Jon, his little elbows on his little knees and his little head in his little hands.

To anyone else, he’d just look like a bored little boy, but Bruce knew better. Knew that little boy was sitting on those old steps waiting specifically for him.

Jon sat up as the car came to a stop and the engine shut off, and stood as Bruce stepped out.

“Hey there.” Bruce smiled, taking off his sunglasses. He watched Jon take in his outfit – jeans, tshirt and leather jacket – and cross his arms.

“What are your _incentives_ with my dad?” Jon demanded.

“My…” Bruce blinked. “Uh…what?”

Suddenly, the screen door behind Jon popped open, revealing Conner.

“Intentions, Jon.” Conner corrected with a laugh as he leaned against the doorframe. Jon looked back at him. “The word you meant is _intentions_.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jon turned back to Bruce. “What are your _intentions_ with my dad?”

Conner shrugged apologetically behind him.

“Well, uh.” Bruce chuckled. “I’d like to give him a nice, relaxing evening.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“In appreciation.” Bruce offered. “For…for what he did for your brothers and sister, all these years. A night off, so to speak.”

Jon kept his suspicious gaze.

“Damian said it was a date.” Jon accused. “Is it a date?”

“Oh my god, Jon.” Conner cackled behind him. “Don’t be a brat, it’s none of your business.”

“Yeah-huh!” Jon shot back, twirling around. “Besides, Dad did this that one time someone came to pick Cassie up for a date, so who’s going to do it for him?!”

“I don’t know. _Cassie_ , maybe?” Conner smirked. “Definitely not a nine-year-old, that’s for sure.”

“…Only if your father wishes it to be a date, I suppose.” Bruce tried to cut in. “I’m under no assumptions, Jon. I promise.”

Jon turned back and sighed. “Damian said it was a date for sure. When I asked him how he knew, he said he saw you two kissing in the kitchen that one time.”

Bruce felt his face warm. That first day, when they were all reunited. That moment they finally got alone.

Clearly not as alone as they thought.

“So. I just wanted to make sure.” Jon explained, almost haughty. “Be nice to my dad today. And every day.”

“I will.”

“Because he missed you a lot.” Jon reminded, like Bruce didn’t know. “And I…I just…”

Bruce waited, then encouraged, just a little. “It’s okay, Jon, you can tell me.”

Jon waited another moment, then glanced up, eyes a little misty, despite how brave he was trying to be. “…I just don’t want you to hurt him again.”

And of course – Bruce didn’t blame the kid. But oh _boy_ , did that hurt. The fact itself, the fact that the children all _knew_.

The fact that the children – that this child, in particular – thought he might do it again.

“…Sorry.” Bruce glanced up to Conner, who had spoken. He looked embarrassed, a little, but also ashamed that he clearly agreed with his youngest brother. “He didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s alright.” Bruce smiled, though it probably came out awkward, a little broken. He crouched a little, to get on Jon’s level. “Thanks for taking such good care of your dad. I’m so glad you love him so much.”

“He’s the best.” Jon whispered sheepishly. “He’s the best dad in the whole world.”

“I know he is.” Bruce agreed. “And I promise you, Jon, I will do my very best to make sure he never gets hurt again, okay?”

Jon pursed his lips, and nodded.

But if Jon was going to say anything else, Conner cut him off before he could, by glancing back into the house. “Move, Jonno.”

Jon huffed in annoyance but did as he was told, jumping back up the steps to stand next to the door. Just as he came to a stop at Conner’s side, Clark appeared, followed like a mother duck by Damian and Cassandra.

Damian shoved past everyone immediately, stomping down the stairs and walking straight towards Bruce. Without a word, he wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce’s torso, burying his face in jacket.

“Hello, son.” Bruce murmured, ruffling Damian’s hair. “How you been?”

“Better.” Cassandra smiled. “Clark said he had to…” She trailed off, but pointed at the ground.

“I told him he couldn’t come with us this time.” Clark explained, trotting down the steps. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Perfectly fine.” Bruce grinned. “Gave me a lovely chance to catch up with Jon and Conner.”

Clark glanced back, to the still-pouting Jon and the snickering Conner whispering to Cassandra. “…Hopefully Jon didn’t say anything too…bad.”

“Only minor threatening. No big deal.” Bruce winked. “Just looking out for his pop.”

“Oh, jeez.” Clark ran his palm over his forehead, and adjusted his glasses. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s sweet.” Bruce glanced down at his own youngest, who still hadn’t let go. “…Will you feel better if I promise to stick around after?” Damian looked up at him. “I plan on staying until tomorrow, but can always extend my visit if you want me to.”

“…I guess.” Damian conceded with a long-suffering sigh. Bruce smiled as Damian finally let go, but took his face in his hands anyway, and kissed the boy on the forehead. When Bruce released him, Damian shyly ran back up the porch, standing next to Jon. They looked almost like twins, with their matching pouts and crossed arms.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Conner teased. “And text if you’re going to get a hotel or something instead of come home. You know, for… _reasons_ …”

“Don’t even…” Clark spluttered. Flustered, he turned towards the passenger door of the car. “Bye, kids!”

Bruce laughed and waved, blowing a kiss to Cassandra as he ducked back into his car.

“I swear, they’re not normally like this.” Clark was already apologizing. “They are normally way politer and...just…”

Bruce kept laughing. “Well, I guess it’s not every day your dad – or your dad’s former boyfriend – comes back from the dead and asks your dad on a date, huh?”

“…You said the word ‘dad’ three times in on sentence.” Clark said instead. He fixed his glasses nervously.

“I did.” Bruce nodded, throwing the car in reverse and backing up. He straightened the wheel, glanced to the four still watching on the front porch, and put the car in drive. Then, he looked at Clark and smiled, holding out his hand. “You ready?”

And Clark, nervous, excited, and butterflies cage-fighting in his gut, smiled back and interlaced their fingers. It felt so natural, and like the last tens years where he missed the sensation never happened.

“Always.”


End file.
